


When I See You Again

by Bobcat1312



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Everyone but lance is only mentioned, I Tried, M/M, Not Happy, i mean I tried to write angst, implied klance, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcat1312/pseuds/Bobcat1312
Summary: All Lance wanted to do was to see Keith again, is that to much to ask? It had been such a long time since he left for the Blade of Marmora, and since then he hadn’t really come back.





	When I See You Again

Lance really missed Keith. When he said really he meant he **really**  missed Keith. He missed him so much it felt like he was physically hurting him. It seemed like it had been months since they had last seen each other, but he couldn’t know for sure how long it had actually been. All he knew was one day out of the blue, no, not out of the blue, everyone could feel that something big was going to happen. It still felt so sudden to Lance though. Keith just said he was going to the Blade of Marmora. It wasn’t just Labce that wanted him to stay either, it was everyone. But no one could hold Keith back and tell him no. Thanks to that no one had really seen him for so long. Therefore, Lance made an executive decision and decided to go see him.

——————————————————————

“Keith my buddy, old pal of mine!” Lance excitedly called out, “ It’s been a while since we’ve last bumped into each other!” Lance got no response, so he continued to talk. “Everyone’s missing you, including me if you would believe it!” He then lowered his volume, “ After you disappeared it really hurt everyone. Hell, even the mice missed you! Hunk really wouldn’t leave the kitchen, unless someone else felt really bad, then he’d comfort them. For a long time Pidge just sat at their computer and worked, without showing us anything.”, pausing he took a deep breath before continuing with his speech. “Allura looked really torn up for a while, but she recovered the quickest. Around the same thing with Coran. Shiro wouldn’t leave his room or the training deck for the longest time. Eventually he started talking to us more. He’s getting better at socializing and leading Voltron. I… I really wish I had the chance to tell you something close to me.”  
He let out a shuttering breath, before saying, “This is pretty hard so I would appreciate if you didn’t interrupt me. I like you Keith. You could even say I, that I love you. And so when you disappeared it hurt me the most, you understand? It hurt so bad, it felt like I was dying. But no, you, you were the one who sacrificed themself self by flying a plane into a force field. Did you even think you could survive? So now I’m by myself. No one else on the team really likes me, so why am I here? I’m replaceable aren’t I? Why am I alive?” Taking multiple deep breaths in order to calm down he continued while pulling a wrapped package out of his bag and setting it down. “I’m going to give you and myself a present. Your present will be me not being on team Voltron anymore, and my present will be death. I’m really excited to see you again. I love you Keith.”

Lance really missed Keith.

And you know what? Everyone else really missed their sharpshooter. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for choosing to read my fic! I hope you liked it! Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
